Trazos de ella
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Rayla no puede dormir, y debido a su curiosidad para con las cosas de Callum, descubre algo que empieza a revolverle los pensamientos.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Netflix.**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los misterios de su cuaderno**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No sabía cómo describir ese cosquilleo en su nariz. Era duro y suave como si le estuvieran acercando una escoba con hilos de algodón. Le siguió algo áspero y rasposo que le rascaba la frente, una y otra vez.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar dos enormes orbes azules que la miraban suplicante.

\- ¿Zym…? Zym, por favor, ahora no. Ve a molestar a Callum…

La elfa se intentó acomodar para volver a dormir sobre el pasto, pero el pequeño dragón continuaba lamiéndole el rostro con perseverancia.

\- ¡Bien, bien! Ya estoy despierta ¿Eso querías?

Festejando su victoria. Zym camino con prisa hacia la mochila apoyada a un árbol empujándola un poco con su cabeza.

\- Ush... – Rayla se levantó con fastidio estirándose los brazos – "Vamos Rayla, compremos esas galletas", "Vamos Rayla, solo cuatro bolsas más", "No Rayla, Zym no se volverá adicto a ellas" Ahora no puedes parar de comerlas ni por cinco minutos.

Debido a la poca iluminación lunar casi tropieza con el durmiente mago que dormía a su lado, aunque no debía preocuparse mucho por despertarlo. Es mas, a modo de molestarlo le dio una pequeña patadita en su pierna derecha.

\- _Estas muy cansado ¿eh?_

Había entrenado durante casi todo el día el manejo de la fuente primaria del agua. Ya dominaba una buena cantidad de hechizos los cuales sin duda serian esenciales para afrontar los peligros que acechaban por esa tierra mágica.

Sin embargo, Callum, al no ser alguien con mucha afinidad mágica se cansaba sumamente rápido, y no sólo eso, luego de lanzarlos en rápida sucesión o si hacia un sello muy fuerte, entraba en un estado al cual decidieron nombrar como "Agotamiento Rúnico". A Callum le tomaría mucho esfuerzo despertar y recuperar fuerzas, incluso para recobrar la conciencia.

Al llegar a la mochila le dio a Zym sus muy preciadas galletas las cuales devoraba con lentitud, en ocasiones se volteaba a mirar a Rayla brindándole una sonrisa agradecida con sus colmillitos de bebe.

¿Quién en todo Xadia podía enojarse con esa tierna criaturita?

Rayla suspiro el aire del valle en donde se encontraban y luego volvió a su lugar tendiéndose boca arriba; miro de reojo a Callum quien hacia extraños gestos todavía dormido. ¿Esa era una sonrisa?

_\- rema… a crema de maní… _– susurro entre sueños.

¿Acaso todos los humanos soñaban con comida?

La elfa intento conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero las risillas y gimoteos que hacia Callum impedían cualquier intento de descansar tranquila. Luego de casi media hora tratando de ignorarlo sin éxito, estalló; con prisa se acercó a Callum y comenzó a moverlo de un hombro.

\- Hey, Callum, despierta. Estas haciendo ruidos muy ah… – se le escapó un bostezo – extraños…

La sonrisa de Callum se acrecentó aún más, como si le divirtiera verla intentar dormir, casi orgulloso de ser el culpable de molestarla.

Ni siquiera la brisa que surco entre ellos logro enfriar la cabeza del elfo lunar, incluso parecía que sus cuernos ardían de la ira. No podía despertarlo, no podía hacer que se calle, y no podía dormir…

Pero, al mirar hacia sus mochilas, encontró una curiosa manera de vengarse. Con una pícara sonrisa se dirigió a esculcar sus cosas y entre algunos cachivaches encontró el valioso libro de Callum, reviso entre páginas sin prestar una mínima de atención y al final encontró lo que buscaba; el extraño lápiz aplastado.

Volvió con el mago durmiente y cargada de satisfacción empezó a trazarle cicatrices y cejas exageradas, larguísimos y deformes bigotes, y para terminar su obra maestra también le hizo un cuernito en plena frente, rodeado de un bonito trazo en forma de media luna.

Se sacudió las manos muy satisfecha de su obra maestra; quien sabe, tal vez luego de todo esto se podría dedicar a la pintura abstracta.

Regresó hacia sus mochilas evadiendo al durmiente y bien alimentado Zym, y cuando empezó a acomodar las cosas dentro de la mochila nuevamente, sintió una creciente curiosidad al tomar el obeso libro de Callum. Antes no le dio tiempo de siquiera ver algo, pero ahora que estaba mas calmada e incluso contenta, no podía evitar preguntarse que cosas tenia escritas él ahí dentro.

Se dio la vuelta asegurándose de nuevo de que el joven mago estuviera bien dormidito. Luego, con una maliciosa sonrisa, apoyo el libro en su pecho y escapo con él como una ladrona profesional.

Unos cuantos metros más abajo y bañada por la brillante luz lunar Rayla reviso su botín. Ojeo las primeras páginas y se vio sorprendida ante el descubrimiento que allí no había ninguna letra, aunque si, algunas figuras deformes de círculos, manzanitas e incluso pajarillos con las alas mal trazadas.

Al avanzar un poco más entre los pliegues vio el desarrollo completo, los trazos de los animales, los arboles y las personas se volvían mas finos, mas precisos. Castillos, puertas, salas, todas dibujadas con fantástico detalle. Ahí estaban plasmadas las imágenes de su hogar, la casita de invierno, los ríos circundantes y también las montañas que rodeaban su reino; de hoja en hoja podía saber dónde y que había visto Callum, era como navegar por sus recuerdos.

Ezran estaba siempre plasmado ahí, junto a su padrastro, a veces ilustraba como es que se robaba los parquecillos de la cocina; reconoció la armadura de una de las personas, era con la que combatió hace unas semanas, su tía. Rayla entendió bien que en ese libro estaban las personas que él mas estimaba, su familia.

Sintió un poco de envidia al saber que tenia tanta gente con la cual podía contar, ella siempre trataba de evitar todo tipo de contacto afectuoso, ya sea de los curadores elfos e incluso de Runaan, quien trato de enseñarle muchas cosas importantes.

Exhalo con nostalgia y tristeza, pero no podía dejar que cosas así le perjudicaran. Era un elfo de la Sombra Lunar, no dejaría que ningún sentimentalismo se interpusiera en su misión.

Pero al pasar las hojas… parecía que se lamentaba de esa afirmación.

Reconocía a esa persona. Su cabello largo, sus ropajes largos e inconfundibles, aquellos aretes, incluso podía ver el carmín de sus labios y sus ojos color malva.

Le enfurecía, traiciono a Callum y Ezran e intento acabar con su vida, verla nuevamente le producía… ¡Agh! Ni siquiera podía describirlo.

Sin embargo, al pasar las paginas ella no desaparecía, seguía allí, dibujada. Descansando, recogiendo flores, sonriendo, caminando distraída, leyendo…

Rayla sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, uno que se clavaba muy profundo como una filosa flecha asesina. Una desconocida y dolorosa sensación.

Su cabeza empezó a entretejer lo pasado con Callum desde la llegada de la hechicera.

¿Acaso él…? ¿De ella? ¿En serio Callum estaba… de Claudia?

La elfa se tomó del pecho mientras sentía que algo se rompía, que palpitaba con fuerza y luego se detenía. Y los pensamientos que llegaron a su mente solo tenían a Callum como objeto de presencia.

Callum… él… entonces esa era la insistencia de confiar en ella… y… Oh por Xadia… Él, seguramente se sintió tan destrozado por su traición. Rayla observo de reojo al árbol donde estaría dormido él, sintió tanta pena.

Maldita sea su curiosidad, creía que en ese libro solo estarían algunas confesiones vergonzosas como que le daban miedo los insectos o que tenia algún agujero en su calcetín; pero nunca creyó que encontraría plasmadas cosas tan importantes como los sentimientos del joven mago.

Estaba dispuesta a cerrar las paginas, pero olvido colocar el lápiz, el causante de todo aquello. Hojeó buscando las últimas páginas, pero mientras más recorría, un ligero calor y alivio se apodero de sus manos.

En ellas veía trazos y trazos de su primera aventura; el bosque que circundaba su reino, el desayuno que tuvieron en la casita de invierno, el caos en el bote e incluso su hospedaje en el nexo lunar con Lujanne. Y ahí, de entre todas sus hojas y dibujos, se veía a si misma retratada en el papel.

En el castillo a punto de asesinarlo y con diabólicos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y chupándole la sangre a personas cual ente sobrenatural.

¡¿Callum seguía imaginándola así?!

¡¿Luego de que hizo tantas cosas por él, Callum seguía mirándola de esa monstruosa forma?!

Paso los pliegues obsesionada con la forma en que él la retrataba, pero lo que siguió le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

Ahí se veía sentada sobre una roca mirando al lago en que encallaron, al fondo la cascada y a su lado el barquito que dejaron atrás. Recordó eso, evitaron seguir rio abajo por que le tiene miedo al agua. Rayla soltó una risilla por tan lindo detalle.

En otra página se la veía apoyada sobre el pasamanos del Ruth-a Perdida, observando el mar y la tormenta. Afilando sus espadas a la luz de la fogata, trepando sobre los árboles, distintas poses de ataque y de guardia. Incluso tenia dibujados los momentos en que jugaba con Zym acariciándole la pancita…

Y pasando de hoja en hoja los dibujos de ella no se detenían. Se vislumbraba en todo tipo de situaciones que él lograba imaginar. En su tierra, entrenando con muñecos de paja cerca de un castillo elfico, sonriendo ante a la brillante luz lunar blandiendo sus espadas… decenas de dibujos, decenas de situaciones que la involucraban a ella.

Solo a ella.

Cerro el libro con fuerza, y solo así se percató que su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que casi le dolía el pecho. Tenia las manos tan sudadas y calientes que creyó que quemaría todo lo que tocara. Dejo caer el libro intentando levantarse, pero las piernas apenas le contestaron.

Uff ¿Por qué hacía tanta calor de repente?

El aire le quemaba las mejillas y sus pensamientos estaban tan difusos como si estuviera perdida en ante la neblina de un pantano.

Volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez se abrazó de sus rodillas intentando digerir todo lo que había visto hace un momento. ¿Callum la dibujaba?

¡¿Por qué rayos la dibujaba?!

Sus dedos subieron y envolvieron sus cabellos blancos, y casi estuvo a punto de arrancárselos tratando de entender la razón por la que lo hacia, porque la dibujaba. Quería gritar, tenía tanto aire acumulado en sus pulmones que creyó que explotarían en cualquier momento.

Y así como sucedió hace unos minutos ella entretejió lo sucedido, sus dibujos, la extraña atención que le brindaba, la amabilidad que él tenia con ella, la increíble confianza que depositaba sobre sus hombros y…

Era como lo sucedido con Claudia.

Oh por… Oh por Xadia… ¡Oh por Xadia!

Rayla se derrumbó en el pasto tapándose el rostro intentando que la tierra se la tragase.

¿Entonces Callum estaba…? ¡¿De ella?!

* * *

**Bien, vi la serie y me encantó absolutamente todo, el mundo, los dragones y especialmente la relación que tiene Rayla con Callum, es como si se conocieran de toda la vida (cof cof te hago a un lado Claudia)**

**Éste es mi primer granito de arena para el fandom en español. Un gusto y hasta otra!**

**(Y el porque ya casi no escribo, bueno, ocupaciones laborales)**


End file.
